


Mr.Brightside

by LittleOnexx



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOnexx/pseuds/LittleOnexx
Summary: coming soon





	1. Chapter 1

"He can't keep himself holed up in there Luke." Lorelei brings up, once again, annoying her lover.

"There's nothing I can do. He won't talk to me, won't eat, anything Lor.." Luke mumbles pouring her a cup of coffee. 

"What was the last thing he did?" Lorelei asks taking a drink of the bitter substance.

"He went to a party two weeks ago.. since then? He's stayed up in the apartment.. He hasn't showered either, did I mention that?" Luke tells her and Lorelei frowns. The bell rings and the two look back to see three tall men.

"Hi. Can we get a table please?" The blonde asks politely, doing his best to ignore the stares. 

"Of course!" Lorelei perks up and jumps from her stool, taking the three gentlemen to a table in the corner. 

"Where are we?" The tallest asks while taking a seat. 

"You don't know where you are?" Lorelei questions handing out menus. The male shook his head. "You're in Stars Hollow, CT. I run an inn if you need a place to stay." 

"That'd be great." The blonde mumbles happily with a small smile. "Where can I get us signed in?"

"Follow me?" Lorelei tells him and he nods. Luke comes downstairs again with a very awful looking Jess.

"Please help around." Luke tells him handing him a notepad and pencil. Jess stares at the two items in his hands before looking at Luke. "Jess?" He walks away to take orders. 

"Hi. Welcome to Luke's Diner.. Can I start you with drinks?" Jess mumbles broken, quiet. 

"Hi! Can I get three coffees?" The male asks gently, Jess knew the voice but didn't bother looking up. 

"Come in right up." Jess whispers and walks back to the counter. "Coffee."

"What?" Luke asks not hearing him. 

"Coffee!" Jess tells loudly making the entire diner to stare. "Fuck this. I'm going back upstairs."

"Jesse!" Luke shouts for him but Lorelei came back with the blonde male. 

"Have a nice visit Remington." Lorelei bids goodbye before coming to the counter. 

"Can you give those boys coffee while I go talk to Jess?" Luke asks pleadingly, Lorelei nods and walks back to the boys.

"Jess?" Luke calls out when he enters the apartment. He heard the crashing but he didn't know where it was coming from.

"Aghh!" Jess screams throwing his fist to the wall as Luke finds him. "Ah. FUCK." 

"Jesse.." Luke says softly walking toward Jess. Jess whips around and looks at his uncle. "Jesse..?" Jess stares at him for a few more seconds before he broke. 

"I-i'm so sorry!" Jess sobs holding his quick-bruising hand. "I-I broke your wall!" Luke stares at the crying boy in front of him not taking a glance at the damage around him.

"Jess.." Luke whispers gently taking the boy into his arms. Jess shook both of them with his violent, pent-up cries. "What happened?"

"H-he cornered me.. I couldn't do anything.." Jess cried looking up at his uncle. "You understand right? I didn't wan-want this to happen!"

"Jess!" Luke shouts slightly making Jess quiet for a couple minutes. "What happened?" 

"He raped me." Jess whispers before slamming his body back against Lukes letting out heart-wrenching sobs. 

"Here is your pancakes with toast and jam. Your scrambled eggs and your grilled cheese." Lorelei mumbles to herself handing orders out. She hears footsteps coming down the stairs and she looks over. Luke pushes the door open and walks out holding Jess close to him. Lorelei stares at the sight while they left.

"Take care of my diner, Lor!" He shouts before closing the diner door. She stared at the door before looking at everyone else. 

"Well get on with eating!" She orders and everyone obliges except the shorter male of the brothers that are staying at her inn.

"Emerson. Eat." She hears behind her while she makes another pot of coffee. 

"M'not hungry." Emerson tells his brother and continues to draw Stars Hollow. 

"Emerson. Now." The male tells his brother again, she turns around finally and see the two glaring at each other while Remington continued to eat, ignoring his brothers.

"I'm not hungry Sebastian." Emerson growls and Sebastian grabs the boys drawing causing an eruption of shouting from both males. "Give that back! I'm not 12 anymore Sebastian!"

"You haven't eaten in 36 hours! Fucking eat!" Sebastian yells back, Remington caressed his temples. Lorelei knee if she needed to step in, she would. 

"Mom!" Her daughters voice rings through her ears. 

"Rory!" She greets as the young girl sits in front of her.

"Where's Luke?" She asks as the shouting got louder behind her. 

"Boys! Lorelei shouts but doesn't get their attention; Remington was in the fight now also.

"Sebastian, stop being such an asshole and give his drawing bac- I don't care. N.." Remington yells back but gets interrupted.

"Boys! Get out and argue or relax and continue to eat!" Lorelei shouts making the three males to look at her. Luke walks back in without a Jess only seconds later.

"What happened?" Lorelei asks as Luke desperately looks for his wallet.

"I can't say yet." Luke tells her as Rory sat confused. 

"What happened?" Rory asks her mother whom looks at her.

"Somethings going on with Jess." She tells her young daughter while Luke "ah-has" and walks out again.

000000 

Jess sat on the hospital bed, fury flowing through him. 

"I'll be right back. I forgot my wallet." Luke tells him and walks out. Jess stares at the door his uncle left out of and unhooks himself from the oxygen, the blood pressure unit and heart monitor. 

"Mr. Mariano, leaving so soon?" The nurse asks, catching him in the act. Jess groans and lets her put everything back on. "I'm here to do the test. Where did your uncle go?" 

"He forgot his wallet." Jess tells her, nerves flow through him like a rock skidding on water. "Can we wait till he gets back?"

"I'm sorry but the evidence is only valuable for a little while longer. We have to do it now." She apologizes softly. Jess nods sadly and let's her lift his legs. He gasps loudly as the q-tip enters him, he whimpers completely contorting his face in pain. 

"Oweowe." Jess seethes our as she wiggles the q-tip around. 

"I know.. I'm so sorry sweetie." She whispers before pulling the q-tip out and grabs the forceps. 

"Woah!" Jess shouts pushing himself up. She jumps slightly before looking at him sadly.

"It's a part of the rape kit." She tells him gently, he nods and slides back down. "Take a deep breath." Jess doesn't and instantly regrets it, he lets out a hurtful sob, tears pouring down his cheeks now. She soothes him till she finishes up, letting him relax. 

"I'm back kid. Did I miss your test?" Luke asks sitting next to Jess. Jess nods slightly, Luke frowns. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Jess whispers quietly. They sit in the silence for several hours before Lorelei and Rory showed up. 

Luke takes both girls out due to Jess had fallen asleep. 

"How is he?" Lorelei asks looking past Luke. 

"What happened?" Rory asks also causing Luke to quiet both down.

"He was raped." Luke tells them bluntly.

"What?! By who?!" Lorelei screams making nurses look at her. "Sorry."

"We don't know. We're hoping to have found his DNA through the rape kit." Luke explains to the girls as they walk back into the room Jess was sleeping in. 

"That's awful.." Rory whispers softly staring at her best friend. "What's that?" Luke glances at what Rory was pointing at.

"What the hell?" Lorelei whispers, Luke stands and slowly lifts up his nephews t-shirt to find multiple cuts, bruises and a few gash. The trio gasped but it wasn't the fact of what littered his body; it was the fact that Jess had a branding burn on his hip.


	2. Chapter Two.

Jess woke up at the apartment the next morning with the smell of the usual cooking downstairs. He slowly sits up and looks around the trashed room.

"Hey.." A female voice greets, Jess yelps and looks toward the voice.

"Rory.." Jess whispers rubbing his face. She stands up and walks over to the male. "What're you doing here?"

"Luke had me watch you overnight." She tells him honestly. Jess sighs rubbing his face once again. "How are you?"

"Peachy keen." Jess mumbles sarcastically, Rory scoffs.

"Bullshit Jess." She accuses and he stares at her. 

"You don't know shit, Rory. Get the fuck out." He shouts slightly and she rolls her eyes.

"No." She tells him and he glares.

"No?" He growls, standing up. 

"Yeah. No. I was given an order to watch you and I'm going to do that." She tells him strictly, he laughs.

"Yes you WERE. Now I'm awake, you can go!" He shouts again, she narrows her eyes.

"No!" She shouts back and he groans. 

"Yes! Leave now!" He screams louder making her wince.

"No! I'm standing my ground Jesse!" She shouts, he flips her off and storms out of the apartment.

"Two egg sandwiches, one salad and one milkshake!" Luke shouts to Caesar as he grabs the coffee pot to fill mugs up. Jess watches from the door when Rory runs into the back of him.

"Owe!" She groans rubbing her forehead. He snorts and walks away to the counter. 

"Jess! You're awake!" Caesar announces loudly making Luke look at him. 

"Yep. Awake and dead inside." Jess mumbles grabbing two muffins and pouring himself a cup of joe. Luke stalks over to him and places the pot down. 

"How are you today?" Luke whispers gently, , leaning against the counter next to Jess.

"Peachy keen." He tells him with a small smile before walking out of the diner. Luke sighs before grabbing the orders he called out and handing them out. 

0000000

Remington walked around town with Emerson who was taking mental photographs of the town. 

"Ready to sit?" He asks his brother whom nods. They sit in the grass in front the diner and Emerson starts drawing immediately. Remington scrolled through his phone until he heard the diner door slam and footsteps coming toward them. 

"Fucking bullshit. Checking on me." Jess mumbles quietly as he approaches the two males. 

"Is he okay?" Emerson asks Remington who shrugs.

"Hey man, you okay?" Remington calls out causing Jess to drop his muffin. "Shit. I'm so sorry. Lemme get you another's one."

"No!" Jess shouts slightly, Remington stops getting up and falls back on his ass. "No. I mean thank you but no." He stares at Remington before finally pulling his gaze away to continue to the bookstore. 

"Shit." Emerson mumbles adding the male to the drawing, "He was skittish." Remington nods agreeing with his brother. 

"Rem! Em!" They hear the oldest shout their names. They both look over to Sebastian who has a sub sandwich in his hands.

"Where?" Remington questions as Sebastian sits next to him. 

"I got it at the local store." He tells Remington. 

0000000000

Jess sat in the window of the book store reading "The Stranger Beside me" when the bell rang. He looks up quickly to see it was the blonde that offered to buy him a new muffin. 

"Hey, it's you." The blonde greets and Jess sighs, closing his book.

"Yep. The one and only." Jess tells him while the male sits in front of him. 

"What your name?" He asks Jess. Jess stares down at his book. 

"Jess. Jesse Mariano." Jess introduces himself while the blonde nodded.

"Cute name. Cute name. I'm Remington. Remington Leith." Remington introduces himself also, Jess shakes the hand that he had out.

"You sound and look familiar. Should I know who you are?" Jess asks taking his hand back.

"Nope. Just three brothers visiting a small town." Remington tells him with a smile. Jess nods and looks outside to see his brothers in the park still.

"What's your brothers names?" Jess asks curious glancing at Remington.

"Sebastian and Emerson." He tells Jess, Jess nods.

"Emerson has a cooler name than you." Jess teases with a small genuine smile. Remington laughs. Jess loves that sound. He wants it to be more constant.

"He wishes!" Remingtons laugh continues to boom through the small store. Jess's smile grows bigger.

"His wish came true today." Jess laughs making Remington pout. 

He could get use to being amused and happy again.


	3. Chapter Three.

The two males met at the bookstore everyday for the next week, Remington bought him a new book everyday while Jess brought him doughnuts and coffee.

It was December 23rd when Jess didn't make it to the coffee shop and Remington waited.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Jess shouts throwing a remote control at his rapist. Jess's heart pounded in his chest, he was sweating and panicking. No one was home but him; he didn't even know how Aaron found him.

"I've come to see you again baby. Don't be hasty." Aaron snorts dodging the glass that Jess threw. Jess let out a piercing scream when Aaron charged at him, Jess jumped over the couch and ran toward the door.

"Let go of me!" Jess screams as Aaron captures him in his arms, Jess kicked and scratched at his arms. Aaron hissed in pain when Jess took a chunk of skin from his forearm.

"You little shit!" Aaron growls and races after Jess.The younger male bursts out of the diner and runs toward the inn. "Get back here Jess!"

Jess makes it to the inn and runs through the doors making Michele look at him.

"No running in my lobby." Michele shouts loudly as Jess runs upstairs. Aaron walks in a couple seconds later and asks Michele where the lad when. "Upstairs.."

Remington sighs, moping on his bed.

"Remington?!" He hears Jess's voice but he thinks he's imagined it. "Remington?!" He decides to get up and look down the hall to find Jess walking down the hall aimlessly.

"Jesse." Remington calls out causing the male to whip around and run towards him. Jess pushes Remington into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. "What the hell?!"

"Shut up!" Jess whispers and stares out the peep hole. He sees Aaron walk past the room with a contorted face. Jess backs away and turns to Remington. "I'm so sorry."

"For?" Remington asks testily and out all of his weight on his left leg, crossing his arms.

"Not meeting you at the bookstore. I can explain but.." Jess explains but Remington interrupts him.

"You don't need too." Remington responds snappily and walks away. "When you are "safe" to leave, do so." Jess watches Remington with sad eyes.

"Rem.." Jess tries but Remington whips around.

"Don't you ever call me that! That is my nickname for family and friends." Remington shouts and Jess winces.

"Sorry.." Jess whispers brokenly and turns to the door. He looks out the peep hole to be met with Aaron staring at the door. "Fuck." He steps away and goes toward the window.

Remington watches him annoyed and looks back at his phone. Jess opens the window and looks down.

'Two stories isn't to far..' Jess thinks and looks back at the door when there was knocks. "Don't!" Remington stops in his tracks but doesn't turn around.

"It might be my brothers." Remington tells him and continues toward the door. Jess looked down at the ground again then back at Remington and then the ground again.

'Fuckfuckfuck!' Jess thinks and he slips one foot out the window so he was straddling the frame of the window. Remington slowly opens the door and Jess jumped.

Jess groans as pain seethes through his body. He looks behind him to see Rory and Dean.

"Dude.. What the fuck?" Dean laughs as Rory looks worried.

"Fuck you Forester." Jess snaps as he slowly got up. He coughs standing up and starts running again. Rory watches worriedly but continues to the inn. Jess makes it back to the diner and walks in.

"Can I get a piece of pie?" Kirk asks Luke who nods. Jess limps toward the door to upstairs she. Luke stops him.

"Woah.. Kid, are you okay?" Luke asks worry filling his voice. The diner goes quiet as Jess turns to look at Luke.

000000

Jess hugged one of the many books that Remington bought him while Sookie and Lorelei checked out his injuries.

"How did this happen?" Lorelei asks agin but Jess ignores her letting tears fall from his face. "Jesse.."

"Lor, just let him be for now. He went through a lot of trauma today." Sookie whispers strictly and continues to clean up cuts and stitch him up.

"Rory said you jumped out of the window of the inn. Are you insane?" Lorelei continues ignoring Sookies demands.

"Lorelei!" Luke snaps hastily, she turns to look at him. "That's enough."

"He came here.." Jess speaks up quietly causing the only person to hear him to be Sookie.

"Who did sweetie?" Sookie questions, standing up straight.

"_He _did.." Jess whispers as a small cry comes from his chapped lips. 

"Who is he, Jess?" Luke asks and Jess stares at him.

"My rapist." Jess tells him letting the cries overcome his body and develop to loud sobs. The three adults look at each other before Luke waltzes out of the apartment. "Luke, no!" Sookie hugs the sobbing boy a he struggles against her grip.

What has he done?


End file.
